


Mother May I

by yaoihandschan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mommy Kink, Urine Drinking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: Tim is awoken by a needy Jason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say i'm sorry, but i have kinks, so here's almost 1400 words of my kinks, you're welcome...  
> the watersports is only in the first couple of paragraphs, it's pretty short. this is mostly age play.

Tim awakens to a wet suckling sound and warmth around his cock. He lets out a soft moan and slowly opens his eyes. Jason looks up at him from his spot between his legs, and Tim offers him a soft smile. Tim is soft in Jason’s mouth, unable to get hard due to his full bladder. Jason knows this, Tim knows what he wants so he forces himself to relax.

“Jay,” Tim whines as Jason pushes down on his lower stomach.

Unable to handle the pressure Tim begins to piss. Jason swallows eagerly around his cock. Tim feels like it takes forever, but once he finally finishes he lets out a soft sigh. It’s then that he notices Jason is jerking himself off. Tim reaches down and softly touches Jason’s cheek. Jason leans into the touch and starts to jerk himself faster. He slides his hand back to Jason’s hair and takes hold of a fist full. He pulls on it roughly, pulling Jason off his cock. Jason lets out a pitiful whimper at the loss of Tim’s cock.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Jason immediately stops the motion of his hand, but struggle to keep his hips still. Tim smirks as he watches.

“What a bad boy,” Tim admonishes.

Jason looks stricken, which only serves to excite Tim further.

“Were you lonely, baby?” Tim asks sweetly.

Jason rushes to answer, “yes!”

Tim tightens his hold on Jason’s hair and reaches down to grip his flaccid cock. Jason looks torn between keeping eye contact with Tim and looking down at the cock in front of him, but he knows he’s not allowed to look away from Tim without permission. Tim is almost drunk on the control he knows he has over Jason.

He strokes his cock slowly.

“Spit,” he orders.

Jason, eager to please, spits on Tim’s dick, wetting it. Tim strokes himself to semi-hardness. When a bead of pre-cum wells up, he rubs the tip of his cock over Jason’s lips, smearing his pre-cum like lipstick. Jason obediently keeps his lips together, but Tim can see the heat in his eyes. Tim sighs at the plush feeling of Jason’s lips against his wet tip.

“You want mommy’s milk?”

Once the question leaves Tim’s lips, Jason seems to enter a frenzy. Tim has to tighten his grip again in order to keep Jason at bay. Jason lets out another pitiful whimper, unabashed.

“I want it! Please, please, please,” Jason begins to beg.

Tim takes pity on him and releases his hair. Jason swallows Tim’s cock down completely, his nose crammed into Tim’s pubic hair. Tim moans and runs his fingers through Jason’s hair.

“My good boy,” Tim’s praise sends a full-body shiver through Jason.

Tim smiles down at Jason as his cock finally reaches full hardness. Jason rushes to gag himself on Tim’s cock. The feeling of Jason’s throat constricting around his cockhead is maddening. Tim bites his lower lip, unable to hold back his moans anymore. Jason’s grip on the sheets tightens so much that Tim swears he can hear the fabric start to tear.

“You thirsty, baby boy?”

Jason nods and swallows around his cock. Jason looks a mess, drool dribbling down his chin, eyes almost crazed as he watches Tim.

“Do you think you deserve it?”

Jason, obviously uncaring of how he looks, nods again. Tim takes pleasure in how excited Jason is. Tim lets out a choked off noise as he grips Jason’s hair with both of his hands and thrusts into Jason’s mouth. He thrusts roughly, only further excited by the choking sounds Jason it making. The pressure in his lower back grows and grows as he gets closer to release. Tim finally reaches his climax and cums down Jason’s throat.

Jason can’t seem to swallow it fast enough. Tim shudders and lets out a sigh. Jason keeps sucking him, even after he’s completely soft.

“Enough,” Tim scolds.

“Sorry, mommy,” Jason at least has the decency to look ashamed.

Tim pets his hair softly. Jason lifts himself up onto his hands and knees and Tim sees his cock for the first time.

“Mommy,” Jason whimpers, “it hurts…”

Jason’s cock is so red it almost looks purple. Pre-cum is almost constantly dripping from his tip. It almost reminds Tim of a dog’s. Tim smiles as he watches his cock twitch between his legs, balls hanging heavy and full. Tim spreads his legs and watches Jason’s eyes twitch to look between his legs for a split second.

“You can look, Jay,” Tim says as his smile widens.

Tim reaches down to lift his flaccid cock and balls out of the way, revealing his pink furl. With his free hand he spreads his hole. Jason seems to fall further into madness as he watches, unable to touch.

“Mommy…” Jason whispers, begging.

“Go on, sweetie.”

Before Tim even finishes speaking, Jason is diving in, burying his face between Tim’s legs. He licks excitedly at Tim’s hole, wetting it, coaxing it to relax. Tim is unable to do much but lay there and take it. Tim moans when Jason finally shoves his tongue inside him. Tim, still loose from last night, is unsatisfied with only Jason’s tongue.

“Enough,” Tim grunts.

Jason looks stricken as he pulls away. When Tim sees his face, he knows he’s said the wrong thing.

“Oh baby, you’re not in trouble,” Tim says softly.

Jason looks unwilling to believe him, so Tim continues, “get the lube, okay?”

Jason reaches for the nightstand and opens the top drawer, pulling out the lube. He obediently hands it to Tim and sits back between Tim’s legs.

“Gimmie your hand,” Tim says.

Jason holds his hand out and Tim pours some lube into his hand. Jason sits there for a moment, looking almost unsure.

“Go on,” Tim prompts.

Jason begins to spread the lube on his cock. While he does that Tim pours lube onto his own finger and tosses the bottle aside. He reaches between his legs and slides three fingers inside himself. Jason lets out a whimper and Tim looks up to meet his eyes.

“I wanna…” Jason mumbles.

Tim smiles, but doesn’t remove his fingers from inside himself. Tim knows Jason is too deep in his headspace to finger him as quickly as Tim would like. He’d be too interested in the soft feeling of Tim’s insides. Tim doesn’t answer him as he continues to spread the lube inside himself.

“Mommy…my peepee hurts…” Jason whines.

“Yeah, baby? Want me to make it feel better?”

Jason nods his head quickly. Tim removes his fingers from inside himself and with that same hand reaches to grip Jason’s cock. With his clean hand he reaches from Jason’s neck. He guides Jason to lay down on his chest. Tim wraps his legs around Jason’s waist and guides his cockhead to his entrance. Once his tip touches Tim’s furl, Jason begins to thrust wildly. When his cockhead finally enters Tim, Jason thrusts his whole cock inside him in one thrust. Tim and Jason cry out together. Jason wraps his arms tightly around Tim’s waist and buries his face in his chest.

Tim wraps his arms around Jason’s head. Jason’s thrusts are wild and unplanned. As he thrusts he moans a continuous stream of “mommy”s. Tim is unable to hold in his moans due to the fact that while Jason he may be a child in mind, he certainly isn’t a child in body. His cock comes at different angles with each thrust that Jason gives. Tim can tell Jason is getting close because his thrusts have devolved to him grinding his dick inside Tim.

“C’mon, baby, fill me up,” Tim moans.

Jason cries out as he cums inside Tim. Tim moans at the warm feeling of Jason’s cum inside him. Jason pants and collapses fully on top of Tim. Tim, hard once again, grinds his cock against Jason’s warm body. He keeps going until he finally cums between them.

At this point, Tim has little choice but to lay there until Jason starts to come out of his headspace. He strokes Jason’s hair and closes his eyes. He winces slightly at the odd feeling of Jason’s flaccid dick inside him. He looks down and realizes that Jason’s fallen asleep. He figures it’s best he sleeps too until Jason wakes up and then they can clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments, they make me feel better about myself.


End file.
